parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creature (Dinosaur)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Dinosaur". It Will Appeard on YouTube on October 27, 2021. Cast: *Baby Aladar - Young SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Adult Aladar - SpongeBob SquarePants *Neera - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Yar - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Plio - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Young Zini - Young Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) *Adult Zini - Adult Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) *Suri - Nina (Nina's World) *Kron - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bruton - Snuil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Baylene - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Emma - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Url - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Carnotaurus - Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Velociraptors - Rex's Velociraptors (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *Aladar's Mother - Margaret SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Oviraptors - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Pteranodon - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Parasaurolophus - Boomer (Wonder Park) *Butter-Lizard - Mushu (Mulan) *Paquirrinosaurus - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Koolasuchus - Big Ben (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Talaruruses - Fozzie Bear and Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *The Meteor as Itself *Orphans - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) and Rocky J. Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Bruton's Scout - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Baby Iguanodon - Max (Max & Ruby) *Maquen - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *The Herd - Various Creature *Lemurs - Various Humans Scene Index: *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 1 - Opening/Br'er Fox Attacks *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 2 - The Sponge Travels *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 3 - Baby SpongeBob Borns *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 4 - SpongeBob Grows Up *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 5 - The Ritual *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 6 - The Meteor Strikes! *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 7 - The Aftermath *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 8 - A Dangerous Encounter *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 9 - Meet the Herd *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 10 - New Friends? *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 11 - Breaking the Ice *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 12 - The Crossing *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 13 - Reaching the Lake *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 14 - Water! *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 15 - Thunderclap gets Trapped *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 16 - One Down *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 17 - Left Behind *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 18 - The Fate of Thunderclap *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 19 - Br'er Bear! *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 20 - A Dead End? *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 21 - The Nesting Grounds *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 22 - Blocked Passage *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 23 - A New Leader *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 24 - Standing Together *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 25 - The Final Conflict *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 26 - Welcome Home *Creature (Dinosaur) Part 27 - End Credits (Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am) Movie Used: *Dinosaur (2000) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The SpongeBob Movie 3: It's a Wonderful Sponge *Wonder Park *Mulan 1 & 2 *Song of the South *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *The Muppets Series *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *The Lion Guard *Tarzan *The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time Film Series *VeggieTales *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *A Bug's Life *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs: The Series *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *Sing 1 & 2 *Tangled *Tangled: The Series *Where's Waldo? *Nina's World *The Fox and the Hound *My Little Pony: The Movie *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Littlest Pet Shop *Zootopia *Animaniacs *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Horton Hears a Who! *Max and Ruby *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Dinosaur movies Category:Dinosaur Movie-Spoofs Category:Dinosaur Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube